


drink!

by orphan_account



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Pearlina, Yuri, all-lowercase, i'm lazy hehe, no capitalization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: pearl does something to marina's drink





	drink!

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry

"pearlie, can you pour me a glass of soda with a couple ice cubes?" marina asked.  
pearl smirked. this was her chance. "gotcha, mar!"  
about a minute later, pearl came back with marina's cup of soda, smiling as if she were holding in a laugh.  
"thanks, pearlie." marina smiled, taking the cup from pearl's hands.  
she took a sip.  
pearl then bursted out laughing. "oh my cod, marina, you seriously drank it?!"  
marina pulled the glass away from her mouth. "hm, what do you mean?"  
"it worked! i knew it!"  
"pearl... _what did you do to my drink...?_ "  
pearl cackled, needing a moment to regain her cool. marina just stared at her, wide-eyed.  
"you asked for a _couple_ of ice cubes...  
BUT I ONLY PUT IN _**ONE!**_ "


End file.
